Desde la oscuridad
by Kaoru Black
Summary: La búsqueda de la cueva le ha parecido emocionante a Dennis. A pesar de los obstáculos, han conseguido llegar pero ahora desea nunca haber encontrado aquel lugar. Esta historia participa en el reto: Jukebox New Generation del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto: Jukebox New Generation del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Las frases resaltadas en negrita pertenecen al álbum «Delírios, Delícias» publicado en 1983 de Simone.

* * *

 _«Bid my blood come to run, I can't wake up; before I come undone, save me.»_

Bring me to life – Evanescence.

* * *

 _10 de agosto, 1937. 10:16h._

Hace un calor que no soporta a pesar de que esté sentado bajo la sombra de un quitasol. El pequeño castillo de arena, que ha estado haciendo cinco minutos atrás, se ha destruido por el oleaje del mar que ha estado subiendo y descendiendo rítmicamente. La playa en que se encuentran está llena de gente así que no puede ir a correr por ahí, lo que lo tiene bastante disgustado; además, se ha olvidado de traerse su juguete favorito. El verano es la época del año que menos le gusta: no puede irse a dormir cuando él quiera y, al irse del orfelinato, se halla en su camino a más personas que han tenido la misma idea. Frunce el ceño ante el mal rato que está pasando y se imagina en otra estación, quizá el invierno, donde puede hacer muñecos y colocarles una zanahoria para aparentarles la nariz. Ríe ante el recuerdo, es divertido enojar a la señora Cole.

Se levanta de la sábana roída que ha colocado en la arena, asegurándose de ponerse las sandalias para no quemarse los pies. Cuando se aleja un par de pasos, suelta un jadeo al sentir los rayos encima de él. Durante unos segundos se plantea la idea de regresar a la protección de la sombrilla pero decide que no conseguirá nada más que seguir quejando, así que pone un pie delante del otro mientras aparenta interés en lo que puede ver del mar. La señora Cole ha decidido que el paseo de campo, si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera, ha tenido que ser en el mismo lugar que a ella le ha gustado de pequeña.

Alza la mirada y cierra los ojos ante el resplandor. Tras unos segundos, Dennis imita la acción anterior y puede distinguir el entorno que le rodea. Algunos compañeros del orfelinato están haciendo castillos de arena, otros están zambulléndose hasta donde la señora Cole les permite que vayan –si es que saben nadar. La señora Cole se mantiene alerta ante cualquier niño que ignore sus órdenes y pruebe más de lo que puede masticar. Dennis sabe que la señora Cole no descuida a nadie y por eso la quiere muchísimo. A Dennis no le molesta no tener papá ni mamá porque la señora Cole ocupa muy bien ambos papeles.

«Voy a explorar.»

Retrocede los mismos pasos que ha dado, Dennis está dispuesto **a conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones (1)** que le hacen sonreír, reír y soñar con escenarios que solamente pueden existir en su imaginación. Al estar seguro que la señora Cole no le está vigilando, se da media vuelta y empieza a correr. A Dennis le disgusta estar sentado en un único lugar por más de un par de minutos, es como si no pudiese contener esa energía que tiene por lo que debe de andar de un lugar para otro. Recuerda que la señora Cole ha mencionado algo acerca de una cueva que se halla en una parte alejada de la playa, por lo que la buscará para averiguar qué hay en el interior. Es probable que se trate de un tesoro.

—A mí no me dejarás, ¿escuchaste, Bishop?

Al escuchar la voz de Amy Benson, se gira y le saluda con un gesto de cabeza, indicándole que se acerque a él. La niña lo ha estado acompañando en cada aventura a la que se le ha ocurrido ir desde hace que ambos han tenido nueve años de edad y, ahora tres años después, parece que la situación no ha cambiado en absoluto. Durante un instante, lo invade la duda mientras que teme que la señora Cole lo hubiese descubierto; se mueve un poco a la derecha pero no ve a nadie detrás ni muy detrás de Amy. Da un suspiro de alivio, al parecer la pequeña expedición no va a fastidiárseles antes de comenzar.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que no estabas invitada, Amy?

—Haberte escabullido de todos, incluyéndome a mí, ayudó.

—La señora Cole no dejaría que me alejara de ella —dice Dennis—. Al menos, no desde que me escapé para robar el tarro de galletas de la cocina.

—Eso me recuerda que todavía me debes las galletas que no me diste. ¿Qué clase de amigo no comparte unas suculentas galletas con chispas de chocolate?

—Te dije que te compensaré. Lo haré, te lo prometo. —Amy pone los ojos en blanco—. Da igual, ¿vas a acompañarme o continuarás armando tu rabieta por esas galletas…? ¡Ay!

Dennis acaricia su brazo derecho, dándole una mirada fulminante a Amy por el zape que le ha dado.

—Cualquier cosa para irme de este vertedero.

— ¿Qué «vertedero»? Estamos en la playa.

—Olvídalo —le dice Amy—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—A encontrar la cueva que la señora Cole nos dijo que no buscáramos.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos internaremos en lo más profundo de una isla que no conocemos para buscar una cueva que probablemente haya sido una invención suya?

—Así es.

—¡Genial! ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Dennis se queda en silencio repentinamente y cambia el peso de un pie a otro; intenta desviar su atención hacia las coletas que se ha empezado a hacer Amy dos semanas atrás: ella se ha dejado creer ese pelo marrón que, desde que Dennis recuerda, lo ha llevado cortado por encima de los hombros.

—Estás actuando muy extraño. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Nos encontró…?

—Peor. Mucho peor —interrumpe Dennis a su amiga, que lo mira con curiosidad—. Tom Ryddle te debió seguir ya que… Eh, está detrás de ti. Cosa que me parece rara porque la última vez que me fijé, no había rastro de nadie por ningún lado.

—Honestamente no me sorprende que haya sido él —le murmura Amy, acortando distancia y escondiéndose detrás de él. Dennis la mira feo—. Si alguien va a caer, no seré yo.

—¿Amy Benson actuando como **una niña insegura (2)**? Ahora lo he visto todo.

—¿Es que no has escuchado las cosas que ha hecho Tom Ryddle? El otro día colgó al adorable conejo del pobre de Billy Stubbs de las vigas. Él no dejó de llorar por la misteriosa muerte de su mascota; y sí, ni siquiera la señora Cole ha conseguido explicarse cómo un niño de diez años logró… hacer eso… sin subirse a la escalera.

—Sí, escuché esa historia. ¿Y eso qué? —Ahora es Dennis quien pone los ojos en blanco, bajo consternación de Amy—. Le tendré miedo a ese pequeñín el día que la magia exista. Y los dos sabemos que eso no pasará porque la magia no existe. Son solamente cuentos de fantasía.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste: «peor. Mucho peor» si no crees en la magia?

—Se andará de chivato con la señora Cole —contesta él—. No puede saber qué haremos si no nos sigue el rastro. Vámonos, Amy, Tom se alejará de nosotros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Él detesta la compañía de los demás. ¿Qué va a querer de ti y de mí?

—Evidentemente no intentará traumarnos de por vida —dice ella alejándose de Dennis, lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido—. Por favor, Dennis, no seas un crío y reconoce que Ryddle es aterrador. ¡Todos lo sabemos!

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un crío. Y Tom no es aterrador, sólo es solitario; y eso me parece deprimente, no terrorífico.

 _10 de agosto, 1937. 11:49h._

Un suspiro de resignación se escapa de los labios de Dennis.

Dennis ha vuelto a ver el mismo árbol que Amy ha marcado previamente; a su amiga se le ha ocurrido hacerlo después de la segunda vez que, de alguna manera, han terminado pasando por ahí. El sendero que ha estado recorriendo no se parece en nada a los paisajes que se ha imaginado con la infinidad de historias que se ha leído: no importa a dónde vaya, la arboleda no tiene fin y le ha dado dolor de cabeza al tratar de memorizarse las rutas que ha recorrido. A pesar de que no puede hacerse ninguna idea de a qué parte estará yéndose, la emoción lo invade al imaginarse el tesoro que puede haber en la cueva que la señora Cole ha mencionado.

«En las cuevas siempre hay tesoros enterrados por bucaneros. Y si la señora Cole no lo encontró, nosotros lo haremos y le daremos de nuestra recompensa, se pondrá muy feliz. ¿Cómo nos llevaremos el botín hasta la playa?»

Están dirigiéndose a una montaña, lo ha deducido porque el camino ha empezado a empinarse. La cueva tiene que encontrarse en un parte media–alta de la montaña.

—Oye, Dennis —le dice Amy, dándole un codazo para llamar la atención de él—. En los mapas, que Billy me dejó ver en una ocasión, dice que las cuevas son difíciles de acceder porque están en la parte más recóndita. O algo así entendí, no sé leer mapas.

—¿Qué hacía Billy con mapas? Que recuerde, la última vez que le pregunté si quería acompañarme a robar las galletas de la cocina me dijo que no. Adolescente amargado.

—Le gusta la ecología y me comentó que le gustaría dedicarse a eso cuando fuera mayor.

—Si consigue que alguien lo adopte, lo conseguirá.

—No seas tan pesimista. Estoy segura de que encontrará una buena familia que lo quiera igual que mis padres me amaron a mí.

—Si de verdad te «amaron», ¿qué haces con nosotros? —pregunta Dennis, sin pretender que cada una de las palabras estuviesen **llenas de malicia (3)** mientras que hace una mueca. Dennis no sabe por qué no le gusta que los demás niños hables de sus padres, si es que los han tenido antes de haber llegado al orfanato de Wool—. ¿No deberías estar con ellos?

Amy se queda en silencio antes de bajar la mirada.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero…

—Dennis, ¿nos perdimos?

—Estamos explorando una isla desconocida sin un mapa. Claro que nos perdimos.

—Si no encontramos la cueva mientras esté de día, tendremos que regresar a la playa al alba —dice Amy—. Y detesto la oscuridad.

Al mirar a su alrededor, él ha alcanzado a ver unas hojas moviéndose hacia una dirección, pese a que no hay viento que haya podido levantarlas. Pareciéndole extraño y decidiendo que eso lo distrae de la búsqueda inicial, sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y le hace un gesto a Amy para que continúen con el camino que han seguir. Los pasos que dan se quedan marcados en la tierra por lo que pueden volver sin extraviarse más de lo que están, en el improbable caso de que se rindan antes de haber llegado a la meta; la parte positiva de esto es que han conocido más fauna en la arboleda de lo que pudiesen haber visto de haberse quedado en la playa, si hubiesen obedecido a la orden que la señora Cole les ha dado.

Hace varios metros que se ha dado cuenta que el camino ha comenzado a empinarse. Considerando que **no hace daño a nadie (4)** que Dennis y Amy se tarden más de lo que ha pensado, esta pequeña expedición inofensiva ha resultado ser un poco más complicada; Dennis espera que cada vez quede menos camino por recorrer: los talones de los pies le empiezan a doler, han estado caminado por casi una hora y le está empezando a dar hambre. Se pregunta por qué no ha tomado algo qué comer de la cesta de comida, que la señora Cole ha preparado a los niños, antes de simplemente escaparse de la supervisión de la señora Cole y arrastrar a Amy consigo. Suspirando, continúa con el andar a paso más lento y pesado, tocándose el estómago para tratar de aminorar el ligero malestar. Mira de reojo a Amy, esperando que ella no esté pasando por lo mismo y rogando a la vez que encuentren algún indicio de la cueva.

Deambular por la isla al principio no le ha parecido mala idea sino todo lo contrario: emocionante, atrayente…

«¿Debería sugerirle a Amy que regresáramos por nuestros pasos? No, seguiremos adelante. La señora Cole tiene razón, debe de tenerla… Esa cueva está por aquí y la vamos a encontrar.»

—Oye, Dennis, quiero comer. —Amy se da aire con la mano—. ¿Crees que realmente existe la cueva esa?

—Amy, ¿qué?

—No estoy diciendo que estés mintiendo pero la señora Cole ya está mayor, ¿no estará inventando una historia para asombrarnos? Los adultos suelen hacerlo.

—¡La señora Cole no es así! ¡Ella no nos diría algo que no fuera verdad!

—Ella nos lee cuentos donde hay caballeros con brillantes armaduras luchando contra dragones, personas que agitan un palo de madera y dicen palabras graciosas para que pasen cosas «maravillosas». ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que la magia no existe porque son solamente cuentos de fantasía?

—La magia y las cuevas son diferentes: las cuevas existen y la magia no. Hay pruebas en libros que las cuevas están en las montañas y la magia… Bueno, la magia está… ahí. Simplemente, ahí. ¿O piensas que es verdad?

—Escúchate, Dennis Bishop, aceptas por tus ridículas historias que las cuevas están a fuerza en la montaña… —Amy le da una mala mirada a su amigo, poniendo las manos al nivel de la cintura y dando un paso hacia él. Dennis la imita— sin embargo no cuestionas a la señora Cole.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ella me ha cuidado desde que llegué aquí; ha sido amable conmigo, contigo y con todos nosotros, sin excepción alguna.

—¡Ella es una adulta, una adulta! Ellos se encargan de mentirnos con palabras que parecen ser ciertas pero que son una gran mentira.

No se da cuenta del momento en que le da un empujón a Amy, enviándola directamente al suelo. No le importa que Amy parezca estar sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado que Dennis la trate de esta manera; Amy le está dando una mirada llena de sorpresa. Dennis respira hondo, obligándose a serenarse para no comportarse igual a Eric Whalley: desde que ha llegado al orfanato, la semana pasada, no ha parado de tratar mal a los que se encuentren al alrededor de Eric; incluyendo a Martha: la señorita de veintitantos años que les cuida cuando se enferman y que ayuda a la señora Cole con la limpieza del orfanato.

Dennis voltea su cabeza a otra dirección, no queriendo ver a Amy.

—Suficiente —grita Amy—. Me iré de aquí. Ve cómo te arreglas en tu búsqueda; en lo que a mí respecta, sólo eres **un** **niño que está aprendiendo a ser (5)** algo que nunca será.

 _10 de agosto, 1937. 1:50h._

La caminata a través de los frondosos árboles es más amena desde que Amy no está. A Dennis no le interesa en qué parte del bosque se encuentra la niña o si ha regresado al mini campamento organizado por la señora Cole. Él todavía no puede creer que Amy lo haya dejado abandonado así como así de lo que hubiese sido una gran aventura digna de ser recordada. Pone los ojos en blanco mientras que se cruza de brazos. El niño no entiende por qué Amy de un segundo a otro se ha puesto en contra de la señora Cole; en los cinco años que Dennis la ha conocido, ella no ha actuado de ese modo ni siquiera cuando Eric ha empezado a molestarla.

«Allá ella.»

Bufa. Decide tomar un nuevo descanso así que se acomoda debajo del árbol más cercano, disfrutando de la sombra que le da.

Dirige la vista hacia los alrededores para ver si alguno de esos arbustos tiene algo que pueda comer, como una frutilla o algo así, en el proceso observa que un pequeño niño se le queda mirando estando de pie en frente de él, un par de metros atrás. La nube tapa el sol y puede ver más detenidamente el rostro de ese niño: es Tom Ryddle. Se queda sorprendido de que Tom le hubiese seguido hasta esta parte apartada del bosque, en lugar de haberse resignado a que Dennis lo está llevando hacia ninguna parte. Dennis quiere dar marcha atrás pero si va a ser castigado, quiere tener la satisfacción de decirle a la señora Cole que ha encontrado lo que ha buscado con tesón.

Tom se le queda observando sin decir nada ni avanzar durante varios minutos. La señora Cole le ha dicho que Tom ha estado en el orfanato desde bebé y Dennis sabe que Tom no ha conseguido hacer ningún amigo en diez años de vida; a pesar de que Tom haya hecho una que otra jugarreta de pésimo gusto a los demás, solamente ha sido en contra de los niños que previamente le han molestado a él en alguna manera. Por ejemplo: Billy quien le ha quitado a Tom el libro que él ha estado leyendo o Eric que, después de que este le diese el primer empujón en el patio, ha recibido un baldazo de pintura encima de él.

Eso sí, no existe manera en el mundo que consiga que Billy deje de asegurar que Tom ha sido el causante de que su conejo estuviese colgado de esa viga, llevándolo a su pronta y misteriosa muerte, sin tener prueba de que Tom lo ha hecho aunque Tom lo ignora.

—Hola, ¿cómo no te confundiste con el laberinto de huellas que dejé?

—Las serpientes me indicaron qué huellas tenía que seguir para encontrarte. Además que no te han hecho nada porque se los pedí —Tom responde, con un tono distante y casi frío—. La decisión que tomaste, ¿no te has rendido, cierto? Las serpientes dicen que estás acercándote y quiero que me lleves a ella.

A Dennis le parece extraño que Tom diga que puede hablar con las serpientes. Considerando que es producto de la imaginación de Tom, decide que le seguirá el juego.

—Si sabes que estoy acercándome, ¿por qué no me dejas atrás y sigues tú? Digo, tienes a tus serpientes «diciéndote» el camino correcto.

—Hay un peligro en la cueva que esta serpiente conoce y el camino a seguir está en un acantilado, con piedras que se desmoronan por la erosión. Iré detrás de ti.

—¿Te da miedo?

—No. Tú enfrentarás a los peligros que habrá y yo te seguiré desde una distancia segura.

—Este par se llevaría muy bien, los dos me quieren usar de escudo —murmura Dennis lo suficientemente bajo para que Tom no lo escuche—. De acuerdo. ¿Tu amigo nos va a guiar?

—Es hembra y sigue en línea recta, por ahora.

Probablemente han estado caminando por otra hora, lo que no puede saber porque ninguno tiene un reloj. En algún instante, la entrada de la cueva se encuentra delante de él. Haber seguido las indicaciones de una serpiente ha sido una idea que no ha pensado que fuese a funcionar, sin embargo Tom le ha demostrado que se ha equivocado; pese a que le parece extraño que Tom realmente pueda entender a una serpiente, Dennis se asegura a sí mismo que no tiene importancia por ahora. Quizá el viaje no ha resultado ser igual que lo ha creído al principio, sobre todo porque se ha separado de Amy y Tom ha resultado ser más colaborador de lo que ha esperado, una actitud por completo opuesta a la que tiene en las historias que cuentan en el orfanato de Wool. La entrada de la cueva se ve hecha de piedra lisa pero desgastada, la entrada a la misma no está bloqueada por ninguna roca gigante que han de mover para pasar.

Dennis considera esto último un alivio. Son solo dos niños que no tienen una gran fuerza física.

Dando pasos temblorosos, empieza a entrar en la cueva con una mezcla confusa de emoción y miedo en él, con Tom siguiéndole de cerca. En el tiempo que los rumores acerca de Tom Ryddle han comenzado, ha pensado que Tom realmente no se atreve a irse a las aventuras porque suele desquitarse de los demás siempre guardando la distancia. Pese a que algunos afirmen que la opción más prudente es no querer saber qué hace o el porqué de sus acciones, Dennis y la señora Cole no opinan lo mismo que ellos. Quizá Eric también aunque a Eric tendría que preguntárselo.

En el interior de la cueva hay un pequeño lago que parece deshabitado ya que no se ve que se muevan los peces, lo que a Dennis se le antoja deprimente, y no puede saber en qué parte de la cueva termina porque se pierde con los metros. El techo de la cueva tiene estalactitas que se pueden caer en algún momento con el menor de los sonidos, por encima de ellos y bloqueándoles la salida en caso de emergencia. Lo más probable es que en el centro se encuentre el tesoro, rodeado de un esqueleto con sombrero de pirata. Se da media vuelta y ve que el sol va a ocultarse en pocos minutos, eso quiere decir que han estado fuera alejados de los demás desde antes del almuerzo.

«Eso explica por qué me duele mi estómago. Nota para mí: traer comida la próxima vez.»

Antes de que Dennis le pregunte a Tom si su amiga serpiente sabe cómo pasar el lago, escucha un pequeño sollozo cuya voz suena voz familiar. Al girarse en la dirección que ha venido, descubre que Amy Benson está sentada en un extremo de la cueva, abrazándose a sí misma y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de color café. A Dennis **se le pierde la vergüenza (6)** al girarse sobre sus talones para ir a consolar a Amy. No importa que se hubiese enojado con ella varias horas atrás, no soporta verla llorar y no dejará que su anterior enfado le impida consolar a su amiga.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Bishop? Tienes que pasar por el lago.

El comentario de Tom hace que Dennis casi se tropiece en su andar.

—No sé por qué ella está llorando, Tom. Después que la tranquilice, cruzaré el lago para ti.

—No —dice Tom, con la serpiente siseando mientras se encuentra enroscada en el antebrazo del niño—. Lo cruzarás ahora.

—El lago puede esperar, Amy no.

Los ojos de Tom se entrecierran.

—Me caes bien, Bishop. No me has hecho nada. No lo hagas ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias.

—¿Pero qué…? Tom, no sé qué te pasa a ti pero no permitiré que tu… Eh, repentino deseo por conocer la cueva me impida consolar a mi amiga.

—¿No eras tú el que prefirió un premio inexistente por sobre su única amiga?

Dennis abre los ojos sorprendido y cambia el peso de un pie a otro. Tiene cierta gracia que sea precisamente Tom quien le dé un sermón acerca de cómo tratar a las amistades, en especial porque Tom no sabe de lo que está hablando; trata de ignorar la ligera rabia que le ha dado el tono de sabelotodo de Tom, como si él tuviese la última palabra en un tema que no le concierne, y le revienta reconocer que Tom tiene razón. Dennis no ha tenido que ignorar a Amy, él ha tenido que impedir que se interne sola en un bosque donde los peligros están al acecho en cualquier parte. Si bien a él no le han hecho, ha sido debido a que Tom ha estado con él; y Amy ha llegado hasta aquí ella sola.

—Sí, me equivoqué —dice Dennis, haciendo puños sus manos—, pero arreglaré mi error. No iré a ninguna parte **ni por mí ni nadie** **(7)** si no está Amy a mi lado.

— **Y yo siempre me pregunté (8)** si tú eras diferente al resto de los niños, por lo visto ahora tengo mi respuesta —susurra Tom recibiendo un asentimiento de la serpiente, como si la criatura supiese de lo que Tom está hablando—. Arréglalo después, quiero saber qué hay después del lago.

—¿Cómo no te interesa lo que le pasa a Amy? —Dennis, dando un paso adelante. Tom se queda en su sitio, con la serpiente moviéndose en su sitio—. Además, creo que tu amiga puede ir y nadar hasta allá.

—Nadie que ha entrado al lago ha salido o eso dice ella. No perderé a mi amiga pero no me importará perderte a ti.

—Estás loco —grita Dennis retrocediendo hasta quedar cerca del borde del lago—. Totalmente loco, Tom.

—Entonces no te meterás al agua.

—Por supuesto que no, Tom. Sí, yo también quiero saber qué hay allá pero no dejaré a Amy sola. Si no te gusta, no es problema mío.

Tiene la intención de alejarse del borde y encaminarse hacia Amy sin embargo la serpiente no se lo permite. En algún momento de la conversación se ha deslizado hasta el suelo y ahora se encuentra delante de él, impidiéndole la salida y causándole más estremecimientos a Amy, quien se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente para presenciar la escena aunque sin intervenir. Inspeccionando el entorno, no hay nada que pueda haber causado que Amy se ponga a llorar y tenga ese brillo de pánico pero ¿y el lago? El agua se halla tan ennegrecida que debe de acercarse si quiere ver qué hay en el fondo.

Rodea a la serpiente para no estar acorralado por ella, teniendo cuidado de que ella no crea que quiere hacerle daño. La señora Cole dice que la mayoría de los animales atacan para protegerse a sí mismos y, probablemente, las serpientes también poseen ese patrón de comportamiento. Los colmillos de la serpiente están afilados y llenos de veneno que pasarle con una simple mordida.

«Si una aguja me duele, esos colmillitos me dolerán más.»

—No dejes que escape —le dice Tom a la serpiente, quien asiente y se mueve—. Tu amiga no me sirvió y espero que tú sí.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Amy? —dice Dennis alzando los puños pero la serpiente lo mantiene en su sitio, con Tom y Amy de espectadores—. Respóndeme ahora mismo.

—Solamente le pedí que se metiera a nadar pero se asustó en cuanto se acercó al agua, niña miedosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Amy tiene hidrofobia, zopenco! Todos lo sabemos y tú quieres que nade, ¿qué te pasa?

—No es por eso que estoy asustada —dice Amy llamando la atención de los dos niños—. Es que vi algo muy feo en el agua cuando una de esas cosas que cuelgan del techo cayó. Se veían… humanos. Pero iguales a esos humanos come cerebros de esas historias de miedo que no me gustan. Todos parecían… terroríficos.

—Para ti cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal es terrorífica, niña. —Dennis le da silenciosamente la razón a Tom—. Y tú… ¿No cambiarás de opinión?

—Creí habértelo explicado antes, Tom.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacer que lo hagas. Ve, amiga.

Dennis retiene el aliento. La serpiente ha comenzado a arrastrarse hacia él con suma velocidad, como si estuviese dispuesta a cumplir el pedido no dicho por Tom. Tragando en seco, empieza a retroceder torpemente hacia el borde del lago y deteniéndose al notar que se le ha acabado el terreno en el que puede pisar sin caer en el agua para no salir nunca más. A él no le preocupa la historia de Tom. Lo que sucede es que Dennis todavía está aprendiendo a nadar, no quiere probar las habilidades que está desarrollando aún. Al verse aprisionado por la serpiente, que no retrocederá a menos que Tom se lo diga, solamente cierra los ojos no queriendo ver lo que a punto de hacer.

—¡Dennis, reacciona!

Dennis suelta el aliento que ha estado conteniendo y, en el instante en que la amiga de Tom le va atacar, se mueve lo más rápido que puede hacia uno de los costados. La serpiente cambia de dirección pero un par de rocas caen en el agua, produciendo hondas en ella que va aumentando en lugar de irse disminuyendo.

Lo único que Dennis atina a pensar, al ver lo que sale del lago, es: «¿qué es eso?»

 _23 de agosto, 1937. 7:00h._

Las voces de aquellas criaturas siguen resonando en la mente de Dennis y protagonizan las pesadillas que ha estado teniendo desde que ha regresado al orfanato de Wool. En el momento de la verdad no ha importado que hubiese escapado lo más rápido que ha podido, aquellos cuerpos casi humanos se ha arrastrado hacia él a su propio ritmo y le han aprisionado en contra la pared de la cueva más cercana; le han susurrado frases que Dennis intenta quitarse de la mente pero no puede. Regresan a él una y otra vez para recordarle que no ha podido hacer nada para combatir a aquellas criaturas que solamente han querido llevarle a lo más profundo de la oscuridad de ese lago.

Ahora Dennis entiende la aversión de Amy por el agua.

—Respira. Vamos, inténtalo.

La voz de Martha suena en la habitación sin embargo únicamente consigue que retroceda al borde opuesto de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando ante un enemigo que hace tiempo que no se encuentra delante de él. Casi puede ver que Martha sonríe con tristeza mientras intenta cantar la canción que le gusta pero ¿es posible que sea real o un producto de su imaginación? Dennis no está seguro si quiere volver a utilizar la última palabra por lo que le resta de vida. Si él no hubiese insistido en querer encontrar un tesoro, ahora no estaría asustado de todo y de todos.

La señora Cole se ha encargado de calmar la creciente ansiedad de Amy, a quien no ha visto desde que Amy ha entrado a su habitación. Se le revuelve el estómago al recordar que ha abandonado a la amiga que más quiere y que ni siquiera se ha preocupado por ella luego de que han salido esas criaturas del lago. Se reprime a sí mismo por haber elegido escapar en lugar de proteger a la amiga que le ha tendido una mano al sentirse decaído, que le ha animado cada vez que Dennis recuerda que no tiene ni papá ni mamá.

Se supone que son amigos ¿por qué no ha pensado en ella? ¿Por qué ha tenido que arriesgar a ambos en una aventura que no ha tenido que pasar?

Dennis mira a Martha de reojo.

—Tú no me entiendes —murmura—. Solamente quiero que se acabe.

—Todo ha terminado. Estás aquí sano y salvo, en nuestro hogar.

Pero Dennis no se siente así.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Intencionadamente lo he cortado aquí. La razón es que el plazo de entrega (de este reto y del tiempo que tengo para hacer una tarea) se está acabando: no pretenderé que conseguiré acabar esto en los pocos días que dispongo sin que suene forzado.

\- Un quitasol también es un parasol o una sombrilla.

\- De acuerdo a la Prueba de Aptitud Básica de Magia Ordinaria para Magos, los inferi tienen la capacidad de hablar.

\- Sé la ubicación de la cueva y la apariencia de la isla en los libros pero esta historia está ambientada en 1937 así que pudo haber cambiado con el pasar de los años o con la influencia directa de Tom Ryddle.

\- Hablando de Tom Ryddle, también recordemos que tiene diez años. No los setenta y tanto de los libros.

\- Ningún personaje aquí mencionado es un OC, todos pertenecen al universo de la saga.

Las letras que he usado con su respectiva canción:

1\. A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones – Contigo aprendí.

2\. Uma criança insegura – Coração aprendiz.

3\. Cheios de malícia – Depois das dez.

4\. Não faz mal a ninguém – Depois das dez.

5\. Uma criança aprendendo a ser – Coração aprendiz.

6\. Perde–se a vergonha – Depois das dez.

7\. Nem por mim, nem por ninguém – Paixão.

8\. E eu sempre perguntei – O Amanhã.


End file.
